Not Belonging 2: Faith Strikes Back
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Faith's back and ready for revenge! Meanwhile, love blossoms between a certain hero and dark chao. Rewrite planned in the future
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone this is my second story and the sequel to my other story. It takes place 2 days after the events in 'Not Belonging', oh and there was a moral to that. The moral was to not judge a book by its cover. Well best be getting to the story. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Chao belong to me.  
  
It's 2 days after the battle with Faith and our beloved hero and one dark chao have been living peacefully ever since. Rainbow was sitting behind the fountain that he officially made his thinking spot; right now he was trying to get his thoughts straight. Ever since the other chao accepted him, his mind kept going back to when Flash hugged him. He has only seen her as a good friend, but lately he couldn't get his mind off her. 'Must get my mind clear, must not think about her.' he said to himself. Sadly poor little Rainbow couldn't stop it, 'What's happening to me?' Rainbow asked himself. Meanwhile in another part of the garden Skim was in the same predicament as Rainbow, only he was thinking about Skipper. 'You hate her.' One voice said in his head. 'No you like her.' Said another voice. 'Don't listen to that one, you hate her and you know it!' screamed the other voice. 'You like her and that's final.' the second voice said sternly. All the fighting in his head gave Skim a headache; he didn't know what he was feeling. It felt like his heart was in his throat all of a sudden and butterflies were in his stomach. In all do respect he was as scared as Rainbow was, then he noticed Skipper sleeping a few feet away from him. He didn't want to wake her up so he just silently tiptoed past her, 'Ok there must be something to do to get her out of my head.' Skim thought as he looked for something to do. 'I know I'll just play with the hero ball that should do the trick.' he said happily to himself. Back to Rainbow, he was still trying to think of something else other than Flash. 'Ok who do I know here that would know what's wrong with me?' he asked himself. 'I can't ask Flash since she is what I'm thinking about, Skim is to busy running and Skipper is to busy skipping.' (A.N. why do you think her name is Skipper?). He knew that Happy and Cleo couldn't help because they are always busy. 'That just leaves Jewel.' he said to himself. 'But she's at the kindergarten taking a lesson.' Rainbow rethought to himself. Rainbow now had to figure it out himself, then for the first time that day he noticed Flash was playing with Cleo. 'I need desperate help and fast!' he screamed to himself. Just then Jewel came back to the garden, 'Yes, now I can have some help.' Rainbow happily said to himself. He flapped his wings and flew over to Jewel, "Jewel I need your help." Rainbow said as he landed in front of her. "What's wrong?" asked Jewel. Rainbow silently pointed to Flash who was still playing with Cleo. Jewel saw who he was pointing at, "Flash, what's wrong with her?" she asked. "Nothing, but." Rainbow started. "But what?" Jewel again asked. "Well, I can't get my mind off her." he said drawing little circles with his foot. "What do you mean you can't get your mind off her?" Jewel asked for the 4th time in a row. "I mean after the battle with Faith and when Flash hugged me, I can't stop thinking of her." Rainbow said shyly. "Awww, that's easy Rainbow." she said. "What's easy?" Rainbow asked. Jewel couldn't help but giggle a little bit, "Rainbow the reason you can't stop thinking about Flash is because you like her." Jewel said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A.N. Ok did you like it or did you hate it? Don't flame me this is my first ever written romance fic. R&R. 


	2. chapter 2

This is the second chapter everybody, hope you guys like it. Oh and for those of you who read my other story and say that I should space the paragraphs out, I'll try to do that in my other chapters. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Chao belong to me.  
  
"I what!" said a very shocked Rainbow. "I said that you keep thinking about Flash because you like her." Jewel repeated herself. Rainbow blushed a little bit at her conclusion, "How can it be possible?" Rainbow asked still blushing. "Trust me I know, if someone keeps thinking about someone then that means he or she likes the person." she said starting to walk away. Rainbow still couldn't believe what she said, 'How can I like Flash?' he asked himself. 'It just not possible.' he thought. Rainbow went back to the fountain to think about it, 'Ok why would I of all chao like her?' he asked himself.  
  
'Simple you like her because she cares deeply for you and is very concerned about your safety.' A voice in his head said (that didn't sound right.) 'Whoa were did that come from?' he asked himself with a bit of a shock. 'Maybe Jewel is right, maybe I do like Flash.' Rainbow said to himself. Back to where Skim was he was still thinking about Skipper, 'For peat sake why can't I stop thinking about her?' Skim asked himself. 'Because you like her.' Said the voice in his head. 'No he doesn't he hates her!' the other voice screamed.  
  
'Shut up he likes her, he just needs to listen to his heart.' The other voice said. 'You make me sick he hates her and I know it.' The second voice said. That little battle went on for a few more minutes till, 'Ok I'm tired of this he likes her and I'm going to prove it without you here!' the first voice said and Skim didn't hear the second voice speak for a long time. 'Now as I was saying you like her, all you have to do is listen to your heart.' Voice one said. 'What do you mean?' Skim asked the voice. 'I mean to use your heart to tell you how you feel.' The voice said. 'Ok.' Skim said to it.  
  
Little Rainbow was still behind the fountain thinking about what Jewel said, 'Man I'm so new to this I don't even know where to begin it, oh well maybe some sleep will help.' He said to himself as he lay down to sleep. Flash was done playing and noticed Rainbow sleeping behind the fountain, she flew over to him and watched him sleep. After a few moments Rainbow woke up, then he looked over and noticed Flash he nearly jumped into the water but managed to stop himself. "Please don't do that you scared the living soul out of Me.," he said shakily.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Flash apologized. Rainbow suddenly got the urge to fly away; but his wings refused to work so he just started to tremble. "Are you okay Rainbow?" she asked with concern. Rainbow continued to tremble and started to get sweat beads on his head, "Y-yes, I'm fine." he said nervously. His wings finally found the strength to fly so he flew to another spot in the hero garden. Skim was still trying to register what the voice meant by "listen to your heart". 'Ok I need to ask someone who knows about this kind of whatever you call it.' He said to himself.  
  
As if he had luck today he saw Cleo playing on the rocking horse, 'Perfect Cleo should know what that means.' Skim happily thought. He quickly ran over to her in 2.5 seconds (he is a Sonic chao anyway), "Cleo I have a question that needs desperate answering!" he quickly said to her. "Tell me the question and I'll answer it." Cleo said. "What dose it mean when someone says to listen to your heart?" Skim asked. Cleo was pretty surprised by this, "Huh, why do you ask that question all of a sudden?" she asked with confusion.  
  
Skim sighed and said, "I keep thinking about Skipper and can't stop it." "Oh, then I can answer your question, listening to your heart means to listen to your true feelings toward someone." Cleo said with a smile. "But how do I do that?" Skim asked her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
A.N. I enjoyed making this chapter and to the demands of some people I decided to space the paragraphs. Well hope ya'll liked this chapter, next one is coming soon. R&R. 


	3. chapter 3

I'm so happy people like this, well here's chapter 3. Grab a chair, grab some popcorn, sit down, and enjoy the show.. err I mean fan fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: the chao are mine.  
  
Rainbow just continued to fly he landed on a big branch in a big tree that was covered up by vines and curved branches. (A.N. that isn't really in the garden, I just added it for the dignity of this story.) His heart was beating as fast as a rabbit and he was breathing real hard, 'That was to close and scary.' He thinks to himself. Rainbow decided to try and hide from Flash as good as he could, in this tree he would be safely hidden from anyone's view. He sat down on a high branch trying to hide himself among the many vines surrounding him. He forgot that Flash had keen eyesight so she was able to spot him very easily.  
  
Flash silently flew onto a branch near his; Rainbow didn't notice her till he heard someone land by him. He looked up and nearly fell of the branch he was on, he again tried to fly away but his wings couldn't move again. Rainbow's knees started knocking together and he looked like he was shivering. Flash got a confused and concerned face and asked, "Are you ok?" Rainbow could only just do a small nod even though he was lying; he quickly jumped down branch by branch and ran as fast as he could and dived into the biggest flower patch he could find. He peeked through a small opening in the flower patch and didn't see Flash anywhere, Rainbow dose a silent sigh of relief and wipes the nervous sweat off his forehead.  
  
=In the Dark Garden=  
  
Faith was sitting near the big tree in the dark garden (the one with the cage on it) thinking of some plans to get Rainbow to come to the dark garden for good. Poko, Night, and a gold chao named Sparkle were trying to tell her that it's no use, and that Rainbow isn't going to come with them. But it was no use; finally Faith came up with a good idea that couldn't fail. She signaled for Poko and Knight to follow her, so they did and set off for the hero garden again.  
  
=Back in the Hero Garden=  
  
Flash still wasn't convinced that Rainbow was ok so she continued looking for him, but she couldn't find him. 'What a time for my keen eyes to not work, that or he's found a very good hiding spot.' She thought to herself. Rainbow sat as still as he could trying to not accidentally shake the patch he was in. He knew no one would find him since he camouflaged himself into the bush. 'I'm safe as long as I stay real still.' Rainbow thought. He knew that he would have to stop fleeing from her, because he could barely manage to pull this off anymore. Flash came dangerously close to finding him but thankfully couldn't see him. All of a sudden the same black cloud appeared overhead and startled all the other chao. Faith, Poko, and Knight came out of the cloud again looking for Rainbow, 'What are those three goons doing here again? I thought I told them to never come back, oh well maybe if I stay here they'll go away.' Rainbow thought as he watched them from his hiding spot. "Where is the small fry?" asked Faith. The other chao could just shrug since they hadn't seen him all day except for Flash and Jewel; but they kept quiet about it. "Poko, Knight look around and find him!" Faith commanded. Poko and Knight obeyed and started looking for Rainbow, 'Oh this is just great now how am I supposed to hide?' Rainbow asked himself. He then noticed that Poko was walking toward his patch obviously following his scent. She reached his patch of flowers, but he dashed to another patch close to his original spot right as Poko put aside the flowers and didn't find him. However her nose again picked up his scent, and she went over to the bush he was now in. Rainbow got ready to dash for another flower patch but noticed that he was nowhere near another one, and trying to go back to the patch he was just occupying was to risky. He saw that was trapped well, so he waited for Poko to find him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A.N. It wasn't to bad but I tried to make it as good as possible, if you guys want to see another chapter of this then review this chapter please. Well here are some things you can expect in the next chapter: Some fighting but not too much violence, and you can expect some romantic stuff. Well I'm gone, though I really liked making this chap. R&R thank you. 


	4. chapter 4

Ok guys I'm just going to continue this fic reviews or not. I'm really happy people like my work, well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to bother cause you already know it.  
  
Poko was a few steps away from finding Rainbow so he tried his best to hide. Then he decided to have some fun with this moment, he thought real quick of what to do then jumped up and out of the flower patch. "Boo!" he said as Poko jumped 5 feet into the air not really expecting that. Faith noticed that Poko had finally found Rainbow so she just ignored Poko's screaming, "Well we finally found you, now you can't hide anymore." Faith said with an evil smile.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to never come back!" Rainbow said. "True but my stands for it's meaning, I don't give up so easily. Now I ask you again, do you want to come to the dark garden or do you want to stay with the goody-goody hero chao?" she asked. "What would you do if I said no?" Rainbow asked. Faith smiled very evilly, "If you don't come with us, you'll have to fight me again; but let me warn you I won't be as easy as I was the last time." Faith said.  
  
"Ok then let me see if you can understand this, these hero chao are my friends and I don't want to leave them. Get it through your thick scull!" he said again. Faith made a disgusted face, "They must have done something to your brain." Faith said with a hint of disgust. Rainbow shook his head, "Nope I was born and raised here so there for I don't want to go with you goons." He said.  
  
"Well then," she shrugged, "I guess we'll have to settle this again with the hard way." Faith said smirking. "Rainbow got into a fighting position, "Fine with me, unless you're chicken." He teased with a smile. That statement got Faith real mad so she charged straight toward him headfirst, "Prepare to really lose this time!" she yelled. Rainbow jumped and hovered in the air to avoid it, "Oh come on can't you do better then that?" he asked with sarcasm.  
  
Faith was now mad and flew up to his level and started punching and kicking him non-stop. Rainbow just dodged every single one of them since he experienced this in the last battle; Faith soon grew tired of the punching and kicking so she did a sky dive on him. Rainbow dodged that too which caused Faith to almost hit the ground, "Stand still why don't ya!" she said to him with a little bit of sarcasm.  
  
"You have to try to hit me if you want me to stop dodging." Rainbow said. "Fine then," Faith said smiling evilly, "I guess there's only one thing left to make you surrender." She said. Rainbow cocked an eyebrow "And what might that be?" he asked. Faith again did an evil smile and quickly prepared her feather attack and was ready to attack with them, "Is that all your going to do?" Rainbow asked her. Faith did a small evil chuckle and said "Watch and see."  
  
She then appeared to aim the feathers at Rainbow and he was ready to dodge them, Faith then threw the feathers at Rainbow but.they went right past him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A.N. Well how was it and sorry for being slow on this but it's up now. Chapter 5 will be coming to a fic near you soon, R&R please thank you. 


	5. chapter 5

Guys I'm real sorry this took like an eternity, but I was busy for a long time. Well here is the next chap, enjoy and have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: My chao not yours.  
  
The feathers were heading right for Flash who, unfortunately, didn't hide when the fight started. "Flash look out!" Skipper yelled from her hiding place. "Ahhh!" Flash yelled while she frantically scrambled to get out of the way. She was narrowly able to dodge it in time but didn't good hurt. Rainbow who was watching turned back around to Faith with an angry expression on his face. "Hmm I missed.. but I won't miss this time." Faith said with another evil grin on her face.  
  
"If you try to hurt her one more time, it's your funeral!" Rainbow threatened. Faith just kept the evil smile planted on her face, she did a slight evil laugh. "I'm so frightened.. HA yeah right like you could actually do that. Besides I have a little surprise left." She said while her front paws were behind her back. "Try and hurt her, and I'll send you back to the Dark Garden." Rainbow said ready for anything Faith might use.  
  
Faith's evil smirk never lifted from her face, she then reached from behind her back to show Rainbow what she had. To his dismay it was one last feather, "Hehehe, let's see her get away from this one." Faith cackled evilly (A.N. Think Dr.Eggman laughing cause he just finished one of his stupid robots and says his boring pun.).  
  
She then threw the feather beeline aimed for Flash's head, since Rainbow was closer to Flash he was able to get in front of her and started flapping his wings making a small whirlwind. It had just enough wind power to blow the feather off course, it worked and the feather landed a few meters away. Rainbow quickly told Flash to go hide in a safe area, Flash at first didn't want to but decided to hide anyway for her own safety.  
  
Once she hid in the best hiding place she could find, Rainbow went back up into the air to resume the battle. "Hmm, oh well I guess I'll have to use another method of attack." Faith said mockingly. "And just what might that be?" Rainbow asked sarcastically. A small evil smirk appeared on Faith's face; she then unexpectedly did a sky dive on Rainbow, which he was ready for so he was able to dodge it.  
  
Faith was able to stop herself from hitting the ground and flew back to the level Rainbow was at in the sky; she flew straight towards him fists ready to punch him. He pretended to do a little side step in the air causing Faith to fly right past him and slam head first into one of the many standing pillars.  
  
Faith silently cursed herself for doing that, then got back up and flew back to where Rainbow was still hovering in the air silently counting the birds that passed in the air. When Rainbow saw her start flying toward him getting ready to do a skull bash (A.N. yes I'm borrowing that move from Pokemon, got a problem with that?) he decided to use a new defense attack that Jewel had taught him a while back.  
  
He moved his arms in a circle and small white balls of light appeared and started dancing around forming an invisible force field.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A.N. again I'm real sorry for all the wait, I swear on Gods name that I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. However to ease my mind I'll go ahead and write some stories my brain wants me to write. They will all be good I can tell you that. Until next time. R&R. 


	6. chapter 6

Well I got a lot of the other stories I wanted to write done with, but I have many more to come. I've finally been able to work on this story so people won't get mad at me.and my chao.  
  
I won't bother to say the disclaimer since I've already said it 2 million times already.  
  
Faith failed to notice that Rainbow now had a shield around him (a/n hence it's invisible.) and just continued to charge toward him using a "skull bash". When she reached him ready to strike, she was thrown backwards by the force field and was sent flying back toward the same pillar; It was a wonder why it still stood since Faith hit with a hard force.  
  
Faith managed to pull herself out of the side of the pillar. Once she got out she had one of those pulsing vain on her head (a/n If anyone has seen a picture of a Primeape, what I'm talking about is that little vain like thing below its right ear. That's what Faith has right now.).  
  
Faith then decided to lunge another "skull bash" at Rainbow, Rainbow however wasn't lucky because the force field could only sustain one hit. When it disappeared Faith shot forward ready to strike once again but missed badly cause Rainbow flew a slight bit upward. "Your aim is off just to let you know." Rainbow teased. Faith stopped her charge before she could run into another pillar, "That's because you won't stand still you little pest." She said. "Now that's just harsh." Rainbow said in a sarcastically way.  
  
Faith growled a slight bit and decided to use a different attack; she put her front paws together then moved them away from each other revealing a line of about 5 small fireballs. Faith then put her paws back together making the fireballs rotate in a circle now with 10 fireballs (a/n like in the picture with Inuyasha in his human form and he has his hands together with his two index fingers against each other, and there are little orange balls of light in a circle above his index fingers.).  
  
The small fireballs circled for a little while longer then moved slightly to form a straight line, Faith motioned her paws in Rainbows direction and the fireballs hurled toward him one at a time. Rainbow dodged all but one of them, which hit his right wing, "Will you ever hold still?" Faith asked starting to get aggravated that he kept dodging every attack she threw at him.  
  
"Nope," Rainbow simply said while struggling to keep aloft with a singed wing. Faith smiled evilly at his struggling and prepared one last attack.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N Oh my, I'm starting to become evil leaving it at that. However that's all you'll get for now, I'd like to take some time to answer some reviews:  
  
SEGA-ChuChu~ thank you for having a big interest in this story.  
  
Soccer Monkey~ I'm glad you think I have a future career in writing and I'm glad you like this story.  
  
UltimateSonicLover~ Thank you for thinking this is interesting, I shall be done with it soon.  
  
Youko Shinta~ I'm very happy you love my story and yes I'd be happy to write with you.  
  
That concludes the reviews I'm going to reply to, until next time. R&R. Thank You. 


	7. chapter 7

Don't think just because I'm writing other stories doesn't mean I'm going to stop this fic, I'd never do that to my readers. Well this is another chapter of NB2 so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I know, everyone on Fanfiction.net knows. The chao are mine, so don't use without my permission.  
  
It is now time for answering reviews:  
  
JohnQ: Hold onto your horseas' I'll update.  
  
UltimateSonicLover: We shall see, we shall see.  
  
SEGA-Chuchu: Ok, ok! Have patience you'll find out what happens next soon.  
  
Okay, that's enough reviews. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic.  
  
Faith put her front paws a few inches away from each other and a dark ball formed in between her hands (Like what Mewtwo did during the battle with Mew in Pokemon The First Movie.). Rainbow noticed the attack that was about to be fired at him.  
  
'Got to move, got to move.' He kept telling himself. Rainbow tried to move out of the way of the attack but was flying to slow.  
  
"Hehe, don't even dream you can dodge this attack." Faith said as the dark ball grew.  
  
About the time it was the size of the chao beach ball; she hurled it toward Rainbow.  
  
Rainbow tried to quickly get out of the way but his hurt wing prevented him from going real fast.  
  
The dark ball of energy hit Rainbow full force and he was hurled against the wall of the structure with the ledge over the water.  
  
The red chao slid down the wall and onto the grass.  
  
He looked like a tow truck just hit him.  
  
Flash started to get up and go over to see if he was ok but Jewel grabbed hold of her and pulled her back into the bush they were hiding in.  
  
"Flash don't, this is his battle." Jewel said.  
  
"But he looks exhausted, what if he's to worn out to fight? What if he loses this time? I don't want to risk losing him." Flash said close to tears.  
  
"Flash, I understand but there is nothing we can do to help him except pray he gets the strength to keep fighting." Jewel said to her friend.  
  
Flash looked back out at Rainbow who was now recovering from the blow he just received.  
  
"I hope so..." Flash trailed off.  
  
Rainbow sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Ouch, my aching head." Rainbow muttered to himself.  
  
Then he shook his head to clear the dizziness.  
  
Rainbow soon remembered what he was supposed to do and tried to get back into the air.  
  
After struggling a bit he finally got back to Faith's altitude.  
  
"So you managed to survive that! I'm very impressed, to bad you won't live to stay here!" Faith then lunged head first at Rainbow but he dodged it by stepping to the side.  
  
It was Faith this time that rammed into the wall.  
  
"Grrrrr that's it! I will defeat you and you will come to the Dark Garden!" Faith lunged again at Rainbow but he dodged the attack.  
  
"Listen, for the last time. I will not leave this garden! Get it through your thick skull." Rainbow said then prepared a final attack of his own.  
  
The red chao started to spin around in a circle till a small rainbow colored cyclone formed around him.  
  
"Uh oh..." Faith muttered then tried to dodge the attack but was hit straight into the ground by the cyclone ramming into her.  
  
Rainbow stopped spinning and landed on the ground.  
  
Faith climbed out of the hole she made and started panting out of exhaustion.  
  
She soon got up and dusted herself off.  
  
The dark chao glared at Rainbow.  
  
"You think you won this time but just remember that dark chao and hero chao can never be friends."  
  
With that she opened up a portal and walked through.  
  
Night and Poupoko walked towards it as well.  
  
Before they went in Night put some earplugs in his ears.  
  
"Why are you putting earplugs in your ears?" Poupoko asked.  
  
"Unless you want to become deaf then I suggest you put some on." Night said then he walked into the portal.  
  
Poupoko soon knew what he was talking about and put her own pair of earplugs in her ears.  
  
Then she too walked through the portal and it closed behind her.  
  
Flash ran out of her hiding spot and ran toward Rainbow.  
  
"Rainbow are you ok?" She asked finally reaching him.  
  
"Aside from the fact I have a hurt wing and a searing headache, yeah I'm okay." Rainbow said sitting in an upright position.  
  
"Thank goodness." Flash said tightly hugging Rainbow.  
  
Rainbow was once again thankful his natural color was red so no one saw the small blush on his face.  
  
The other chao soon came out and congratulated Rainbow on defeating Faith again.  
  
"One thing still worries me..." Jewel said.  
  
"What's that?" Happy asked.  
  
"What if Faith comes back again? We need to find a way to keep her out of the garden." Jewel said thinking.  
  
"Maybe we could make a shield out of something she's weak against." Cleo added.  
  
"Her only weakness is probably losing more than once in a row." Rainbow said who had Flash still clinging onto him.  
  
"I was so worried! I thought you were going to lose! I'm so glad your okay now." Flash jabbered on and on to Rainbow about how worried she was for him.  
  
'At least I have someone who cares about my well being.' Rainbow thought to himself.  
  
"That is true Rainbow, but the Faith's real weakness is anything that has to do with light." Jewel said.  
  
"And you know this how?" Skipper asked.  
  
"Because I used to be a dark chao and lived in the dark garden and I remember one time, some light reflected off of Sparkle and shined onto Faith which blinded her because of the brightness." Jewel explained.  
  
Rainbow thought for a second, "I think I know how to make a shield that is made out of pure light and energy."  
  
"That's right, she also hates anything or anyone with something pure. Like she hates Rainbow cause he has a pure heart." Cleo said.  
  
"I can make the shield cover the whole perimeter of this garden so nothing evil can get in." Rainbow said.  
  
"How fast can you make one?" Skim asked.  
  
"I just made one." Rainbow said.  
  
The other chao looked up into the sky true to his word there was a rainbow colored coat over the sky that allowed the sun to still shine through.  
  
"Oh..." all the other chao said at the same time.  
  
The sun was now setting and the chao got ready for bed.  
  
They would never forget today's events for the rest of their lives.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it has been SOOOOO long since I last updated. I've been busy writing other stories.  
  
Anyway, I will add an epilogue to this story.  
  
Ok well R&R please, thank you. 


	8. Epilouge

Ok this the FINAL chapter of this story. And it will be short. This chapter will have a slight bit of romance but it won't be that much. Well I hope everyone enjoys this last chapter to my most popular story. K, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I know, everyone on Fanfiction.net knows. The chao are mine, so don't use without my permission.  
  
The sun was starting to set in the Hero Garden. Rainbow was sitting on the long part of the pedestal that was next to the pool of water.  
  
"Rainbow," Flash said from behind him.  
  
The red chao turned around then turned a small shade of red when Flash sat down beside him.  
  
"That was a very good battle you did today." The white chao said looking down at her reflection in the water.  
  
"Thanks," Rainbow said still slightly blushing.  
  
"I have a present for you." Flash said blushing a very very very unforeseen shade of pink.  
  
Rainbow's blush disappeared, "Ooo I love presents, what's my present?" he asked.  
  
Flash gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"That's your present," she said blushing deeper.  
  
Rainbow now turned at least 10 shades of red but it could still not be seen.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked turning away.  
  
"For being able to stay here and never have to leave." Flash said smiling a little.  
  
"Oh..." was all Rainbow said.  
  
(A/N: I just now realized I haven't written much more of the Skim/Skipper part of this story so here is the last bit of that part.)  
  
Skim was pacing back and fourth behind a fallen alter, his spikes waving around with his movements.  
  
'Must be brave, must be brave, must be brave...' he repeated in his mind.  
  
He took in a deep breath then let it out slowly.  
  
Skim peered out from behind the altar and saw Skipper playing on the rocking horse that Jewel had won from one of the chao races (A/N: Believe me, she has won EVERY single last chao race the whole game has.).  
  
He then went back to pacing, 'Must be brave, must be brave, must be brave.'  
  
"Hi Skim." Skipper said.  
  
Skim yelped and nearly jumped 3 feet into the air.  
  
"Oh, h-hi Skipper." He stammered.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" she asked.  
  
"Um n-nothing." Skim stammered again backing up a small step.  
  
"Ok." Then Skipper went somewhere else in the garden to go to sleep.  
  
Skim then let out the breath he had been holding for that entire time.  
  
"Oh man that was too close for comfort." He said then he went to sleep too.  
  
A/N: Stupid yes? And short like I said. Now that I finally have this story done with, I can work on my other chao fics my other chao.  
  
My other chao: Please mom, we want to be in your stories too.  
  
Me: All right, all right I'll work on a story with some of you guys after I post this chapter.  
  
Well I hope some people enjoyed this.  
  
[Looks at number of reviews] Wow 22 reviews; this is my most popular story.  
  
Oh one more thing, my next chao story will take place about 3 or 4 years after this story, ok.  
  
Ok, that's all for me so click that little button that say "review" and review this chapter.  
  
Thank You. 


End file.
